


Submit

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Eren Yeager, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Eren has been acting like quite the slut lately: shaking his ass and flirting with other Alphas. One day, though, Levi decides that he's had enough. He's going to make sure everybody knows that Eren is his and only his.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 412





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(took him to the kitchen) fucked him right there on the table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623486) by [MorpheusDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorpheusDreams/pseuds/MorpheusDreams). 



> not beta'd. the last few paragraphs are written as i was extremely exhausted. pls forgive me in advance

Levi stands up abruptly and bends Eren over the table, pinning the Omega down. The entire cafeteria goes silent. Every eye of the student body is glued to the pair of boys. 

"L-Levi! What are you-"

The Alpha lets out a deep, guttural growl that is overflowing with envy, effectively cutting the Omega's words off and making him release a pitiful whine. 

"I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to," the Alpha snarls into his Omega's ear, opening his mouth to lap roughly at the scarred mating mark on the Omega's neck. "You've been acting like quite the slut lately."

Eren moans passionately at the feeling of his Alpha's hot, wet tongue sliding along his sensitive mating mark. The pleasure that courses through his veins is mind blowing, but he can't let Levi take him in the middle of the cafeteria! 

"Not here!" Eren manages to whimper weakly, wiggling fiercely in an attempt to slip out of the Alpha's grasp. But the Alpha is much stronger than the Omega is, so Eren's attempts at escape prove to be futile. 

Public mating is outdated, almost too traditional for Eren's tastes. It was used back when humans were more... primal creatures. Alphas would take their Omegas in front of large crowds to prove that the Omegas were already mated because most Alphas tended to ignore mating bites. Nowadays, though, mating marks are enough proof, so public matings are rare.

Clearly, this isn't stopping Levi, who rolls his hips between Eren's ass cheeks, creating a sweet friction for the both of them. The Omega, against his better judgement, mewls softly and ruts back against the Alpha.

"Gonna mate you in front of all of these Alphas... gonna show you who your Alpha is," Levi mumbles into Eren's ear, clearly drunk off of his own jealousy and instincts. 

The Alpha ruts against the Omega's sensitive hole again before grabbing both of Eren's wrists with one hand, pinning them onto the table above the Omega's head. Levi uses his free hand to yank down the Omega's tight denim shorts and blue, lace panties.

"Wanna dress like a slut for everybody? Wanna act like a slut? I'll treat you like one," the Alpha mumbles again, humping against the Omega's now bare asshole with his still-clothed hard-on. 

Eren hadn't meant to upset his Alpha. Eren is a cheerleader, and he's extremely popular because of his good looks, charming personality, and fat ass, which he shakes for the entire football stadium every Friday night. And the cheer uniform doesn't help since the skirt is so damn short that his ass cheeks slip out from the bottom each time he stands up.

Every Alpha stares at Eren with lust in their eyes, each one of them wishing that they could bury their cocks into Eren's tight, slick hole.

"L-Levi, no-"

"Submit, Eren."

The command pokes at something primal inside of Eren. His Omega wants to please, wants to submit and present and slick for his Alpha. His Omega doesn't care where they are or who's around. It wants to show that he's better than any other Omega.

But Eren's rational side knows that this isn't appropriate. 

"Can't we just, y'know, talk this out-"

"Submit."

Eren whimpers. He glances around the room, scanning the faces of his peers. He catches the gaze of one particular student: a blond Omega who happens to be his best friend, Armin. The blond is pleading with his eyes, begging Eren to just submit and get it over with. Eren stares back with defiance. Eren won't do it, not in front of all of these people. 

But Armin continues to stare. Soon, Krista, another Omega, starts to stare, too. Eren's inner Omega feels threatened at the other Omegas' willingness to submit. Eren's Omega wants to prove that he can keep up, but he doesn't want to be taken in the middle of the cafeteria. He's torn between following his baser instincts and following his logical thoughts. 

"Submit," Levi growls again, "or I'll spank you like the bad little boy you want to be, embarrass you in front of all your friends."

Eren bites his lip, feeling slick start to run down his thighs. He doesn't want to. But his instincts are two steps ahead of him. His body has already submitted. His mind is the only thing stopping Levi from continuing.

"Five seconds, Omega."

"N-No!"

"Four."

"Levi, I can't-"

"Three... Two... One-"

"Okay!" Eren whimpers, screwing his eyes shut and relaxing his body. Slick starts to pour freely, preparing Eren's entrance for the pounding that it knows it's about to receive. 

"Good boy~"

The Alpha slithers his fingers down to Eren's now dripping hole, collecting some of the syrup-thick liquid on the tips of his fingers. Eren gasps at the light touches at his sensitive hole, and the Alpha smirks at the Omega's reactions to his touches.

"Excited, aren't we?"

Eren only whimpers as he feels the first long, thick digit slide into him with relative ease. The finger thrusts shallowly in and out of Eren, the pressure bringing pleasure but nowhere near enough to satisfy Eren. The finger probes around the tight walls, loosening them just enough for Levi to slide in a second pale digit next to it. 

The Alpha then starts to scissor as well as thrust, groaning at the grip Eren has on his fingers.

"My Omega is always so tight."

"O-only for you, A-Alpha~" Eren babbles in response, drunk off the dominance that his Alpha is exuding.

"Gonna loosen up for me? Gonna relax those tight walls so I can fuck you wide open?"

The Omega only moans in response, gasping loudly when his Alpha adds another finger, the thrusting and scissoring increasing in their pace. They send shock waves of pleasure up the Omega's spine, causing more slick to pour out and drip down the insides of his thighs. 

"O-oh fuck, Alpha."

Every muscle in Eren's body draws taut, and a high pitched keen rips through him.

"Did I find it, baby?" 

The Alpha presses the pads of his fingers harshly against the brunet's prostate, rubbing small circles around the spot. The Omega cums then, eyes screwed shut and hands sliding against the table, looking for some sort of purchase against the smooth surface. The orgasm hits him suddenly but intensely, like a train running at full speed. 

Levi chuckles darkly, sliding his fingers from the tight hole with a lewd squelch. 

"Ready for my cock, baby?"

Eren whines in approval, reaching back to spread his ass cheeks and expose his glistening hole for the Alpha. 

"Perfect. My perfect Omega," Levi groans, lining his cock up with the Omega's entrance. Before sliding in, Levi coats his length with his Omega's slick.

"I'm gonna ruin you, my Omega."

Levi thrusts forward, burying his entire dick into the Omega. Eren screams with pleasure, lacing his fingers with Levi's.

"A-Alph- oh fuuuck!" Eren screams as he's pounded, his Alpha showing no mercy against his poor, abused hole.

Levi grips Eren's hip with his free hand, pulling out and driving back in, yanking moans and whines and whimpers from the brunet's pretty rosy lips. He drapes himself over his Omega's back, hips pistoning faster into the tight heat.

"You like putting on a show for everybody? Like having all these Alphas watch me pound your little hole?" Levi groans into his Omega's ear, nipping at the tanned neck. He runs sharp canines over Eren's mating mark, threatening to pierce the skin again as he has many times before. 

The incessant thrusting and punches to his prostate turn Eren into a babbling mess on the cafeteria table. He doesn't care about who sees or how outdated public matings are. He wants his Alpha to fuck him hard and fast.

"H-Harder, please!" Eren cries, screaming louder as Levi, again, picks up the pace. 

"Such a greedy little Omega. I thought you didn't want this-"

"I do! I want it so badly Alpha, please!"

Soon, the sound of skin against skin and Eren's whines are the only things that can be heard in the cafeteria. The entire student body is dead silent, watching (some with horror and some with arousal) as Eren is fucked into the next dimension.

Eren can only lie there and scream. He feels another orgasm start to bubble up. His asshole begins to clench around his Alpha's fat cock, and the coil in his belly winds tighter and tighter with each slam against his prostate.

"A-Alpha!" is the only word that Eren can form, so he chants it over and over in between high-pitched moans and whines and whimpers. Levi is also making noises at this point, though very quiet in comparison to the noises that Eren is making.

"So greedy, sucking in my cock like this. You must really want me to knot you in front of all these people, my slutty Omega."

Eren wants to tell Levi that he's only a slut for him, but all that comes out of his mouth is garbled renditions of the words "Alpha" and "please". Eren doesn't even really seem to know what he's begging for, but he's begging hard.

"You gonna cum for me soon? Gonna spill all over this table?"

Eren nods his head before screwing his eyes shut, releasing all over the table with a loud, long moan.

Levi's pounding doesn't let up, though. 

Eren is starting to become over-sensitized, the effects of two intense orgasms back-to-back starting to wear on his body. His hole starts to clench even tighter around the Alpha's cock, his inner Omega trying to suck the Alpha dry.

Levi's pace begins to stutter, and soon, he cums deep into the Omega.

"My Omega."

Levi pulls out and cleans himself and his Omega up before scooping Eren into his arms and walking out of the cafeteria.

The student body is left stunned.


End file.
